A Raging Heart
A warm summer evening within the land of clouds. People of color basked in the feelings of such a glorious day. The weather was perfect, none like anyone could ever ask for. And amongst these people, other local with her head held high. Her crystal blue eyes shined from the radiance of the yellow sun. Her cheeks were out stretched slightly upward, upon her visage was placed a seemingly permanent smile; she was happy. Each day, in and out, she faced a person that brought her an overwhelming joy. A happiness that was guaranteed to last a thousand live times. Or so in her mind it would. She strolled down the busy Kumogakure streets, passing by many people who greeted and spoke to her, wishing her a happy birthday. Kirei's sugary brown skin glistened, her hair swayed carelessly traveling down her back. And few moments later, she had arrived to her humble home were then on such a special day, she would await for her beloved to come home. "Years, nearly 10 to be exact since I've come here. Nothing has changed about this place." Staring at the abundance of people, noticing their clothing. Most people wore clothing that could keep them cool in this warm summer day. The last time he was here, he was under the hypnosis of a Sayuri Uchiha that he mistakenly trusted. As he looked around he took note of one woman, her head held high and distinctive blue eyes. A beauty herself that Joshin has seen many times before. Usually he'd pass up women, but this time it was different, so he decided to follow the woman. That was until she got to her house, what Joshin was about to do was something beyond savage. Quietly walking to the door after she got settled into her home, Joshin took a deep breath an waited. And after entering her humble home, the excited young woman scurried upstairs to prepare for the perfect night out with Seika. Fueled by excitement, Kirei could not help but smiling as her mind wandered to every possible satisfying conclusion to this day. She started to strip out of her current clothing hoping to came across something more elegant for her special day. Feeling as if she had forgotten something, the woman traveled back downstairs in nothing but her undergarments. Joshin woul kick the door open to a sight that he liked, "Seems like you've been waiting on me I see." He said he with immense speed went from the door to Kirei in less than a second with his hand driving upward towards her neck. So swift this movement was causing the wind to shift in opposite directions of himself, knocking things over in her home and even causing the door to shut behind him. Much to her surprise, the door suddenly burst open. While at first the woman was so sure that it was indeed her beloved Seika that was playing such a foul joke her. Kirei soon came to a horrible realization, the unguessed truth that was Joshin. The felt a stinging pain around her neck, and from the sheer surprise she lowly cried out, shuttering between her words. "W-who are you?" Picking her up by the neck Joshin responded to her question, "Well I'm your darling, loving husband aren't I??" With a gut-wrenching smile he threw Kirei with such force towards the wall that she would go through it and nearly through the next wall. "Now now, you can still survive this if you just lay there and do as I say, you got me? Or did you go and die already?" In agony, Kirei felt hurt by this unknown person. She could not depict his identity as her vision began to grow blurry. She attempted to lift her body but miserably failed due to her vastly deteriorating strength. All that she could think about was Seika, how she wished for his sudden appearance. Her heavy blue eyes looked into her predator's. "Seika...." She managed to let out quietly. Picking up a piece of debtis beside her, Kirei threw it aimlessly toward Joshin. The piece of grovel fell helpless in the ground. Joshin look down at the helpless woman, she looked so weak and defeated. Something that strangely excited him. He stepped closer as she crawled backwards. He could hear her small weeps and calling for someone named Seika. He didn't mind it, reaching for her leg, the strong man pulled her back with no effort. His evil smile grew wider as he traveled up the woman's leg, her smooth light chocolate skin excited him even more. Yanking and throwing her undergarments aside, Joshin wasted no more time toying with such a beauty. And after revealing his excitement, he sought to complete what he came to do. "A delicate flower.. Hmm. With nectar oh so sweet." He laughed mercilessly. The struggle between them rose as Kirei tried to push the immensely strong man off her bruised body. It was then, that Joshin had invaded her and proceed to violate her. To insure that she didn't fight back, Joshin pinned her wrist to the ground just above her head. The woman's cries were left unheard as Joshin unleash a ruthless beating upon her body. Kirei grew weaker and weaker as he continued; she lost all will do fight. Lying there, practically lifeless as Joshin finished his deed. Looking at what he had just done to this woman, Joshin showed no remorse as he had done this plenty of times. "That was pleasurable, now, time to make you a nice sacrifice." He said as he picked up her lifeless body with one arm. "Such a beauty you are, but unfortunately for whom ever your husband is, its the last time he gets to see this beauty." Reaching back for his sword and grabbing a hold of it, with one swift motion of his hand he decapitates her. The body hit the ground with a thud as blood spewed from her body and onto the floor. "Now to make this all nice for your husband. Cleaning up the house, Joshin placed her body in a chair and her head back onto the body. The chair was positioned so that it would look like she was looking out the window, her legs were crossed and arms placed on her lap in an elegant manner. He then sprayed an air freshener that was in their cabinet to mask the smell of blood left the home. Where their house was, the window Kirei was looking out of was into a courtyard and Joshin sat at one of the benches in the courtyard, pretending to read a book. Impending enjoy, the massive tensions of positive energy, Seika walking down the streets feeling like the happiest man in the world. Seika bore a smile that stretched from ear to ear, he happily greeted people as they spoke. Many wished Kirei a Happy birthday, other asked what they were planning. Minutes later, he arrived at their doorstep. The door was cracked, partially revealing the insides of their home. "Kirei never leaves the door open..." Seika whispered to himself slightly becoming worried. His heart rate increase as he barged into the house. "Kirei!" He shouted with exhaustion. Looking over to the window, he saw his darling girlfriend state out of the window. There was something slightly off about her. "Kirei?" Seika called out moving closer. She continue to stare at of the window, not even blinking. He figured that she was ignoring him, Seika has always seemed to be fashionably late for things, no matter the importance. "Oh.. I'm sorry for arriving so late." He chuckled. "But if sure that you'll forgive me once you see the surprise I have for you.." Seika reached in jacket pocket and retrieved a small black box. "I know this is gonna sound hella lame. But we've been dating for almost a year now.. And you know I love you more than anything." Seika stared into her lifeless pale blue eyes. "Kirei Yuri... Will you marry me?" He said almost weakly. A couple seconds later, Seika was still bent down on his knee, confused at her absence of reaction. "K-kirei?" He stuttered. "What's wrong?" Seika softy rubbed the side of her face hoping to at least get her at respond... Kirei's dismembered head moved and shook, until it rolled right off her neck onto the floor, spewing blood as it travel. Seika's mind couldn't process what he just witnessed. "Kirei!" He yelled uncomfortably. "Whaaa!" He couldn't speak, sobbing no knowing what to do in this situation. Tears rolled down his face, as he crawled to her head. "No no no.. This isn't real. It just can't be!" "HA.....HAHA......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This is priceless, the look on his face and even more its that kid from back then. What was his name, Seika I think." Joshin couldn't sit at the bench as his savage personality came forth as he stood up from the bench looking into the window at the grieving Seika. "How do you like my work? You know she was a great toy, her body mmmm." Joshin said licking his lips, "Very pleasurable woman, tough too, threw her through a wall and she didn't die. Glad she didn't fight when I had to sooth my excitement......she just laid there as I enjoyed every bit of her body." A sinister laugh, that of only a demon came from Joshin. "Know what, I should have cut her face off, and placed it on the front door, HA....That would have been a spectacular sight to see then. But your reaction was satisfying." An act of true savagery, to kill an innocent women on the day of her birth. And his Joshin was seemingly hinting at an even darker event. "Her body", those words rang in Seika's mind. It could only hope to mean one thing. A vile act of a sexual predator. Seika paused, the rage from within built to an unimaginable degree. Veins bulged, almost looking as if they were going explode. The energy within his body began to involuntary build and rapidly expand. Then suddebly, in one single rage filled mourning cry, the forgiving force of Seika's chakra was forged onto the lands. "You did this?!?" The sheer power of his chakra completely obliterated their home reducing it into nothing but rubble; sending an impact wave directly to Joshin with relentless force. A magnificent force of chakra Seika had, for it to obliterate a entire house was spectacular and as the wave traveled with intensity towards Joshin he could do nothing but laugh. Exerting his own chakra in front of himself, he caused the wave to circle around him and leave him unharmed as it destroyed the surrounding area. "No shit I did it.......So Seika how have you been these past years, you've grown it seems. Looks like you settled down too, well, not anymore considering your girlfriend died and you destroyed your home. Ehh, you're probably not going to answer me, you seem well......mad." Another chuckle escaped from Joshin's mouth as he took a seat on the bench that was behind him, luckily shielded by his own chakra exertion. Crossing his legs while keeping an eye on Seika, Joshin pulled out a cookie that he took from their home. "Ya know, I think this cookie was supposed to be for you, Do you like cookies, I hate em. Sometimes they can be dry and taste like shit if you don't make them correctly. But it seems like your woman put her love into this, its sweet just like her." Taking a bite of the cookie he pulled out another one, "Want one.....oh uhh never mind you can't have this one, its got her blood all over it. But hey, it'll be just like cookies and milk, just red, and funny tasting." Suddenly, images of all Seika's past experiences with loved one dying helplessly flooded his mind. "Argh...." He grunted angrily. "You son of a bitch..." Seika spat as his Rinnegan was involuntary activated, showcasing it's distinctive white color with black ripple. Six tomoe were perfectly aligned within the two most inner ripples, they suddenly began to shined a bright teal color as Seika glared at Joshin. Challenging that majestical energy into the soles of his feet, Seika jumped into the air and momentary took flight with his famous foot flames before slamming his powerful stomp into the earth. Such an impact shattered the earth in a zig zag formation, which trailed directly to Joshin location. And upon reaching him, the ground below him gave way, caving in and falling deep into the mountain side. The sudden rumble of the ground shook Joshin as he was siting on the bench talking to Seika. When the ground cracked from Seika's stomp Joshin uncrossed his legs and launched himself in the air using his powerful leg muscles. The crack swallowed everything in its wake and as Joshin glided back to the ground he took note of Seika's power. "That kick, was pure strength it seems, his power has grown immensely over the years it seems this should be an interesting battle." Joshin then stopped in midair, floating as he looked down at Seika on the ground. "Soooo, I take it you didn't want the cookie, oh well, more for me them." Taking a bite of the blood stained cookie, Joshin made facial expressions that showed his pleasure of the awkward tasting cookie. "Ya know, I used to be apart of this village, I don't like it too much now, I think I'll destroy it while killing you in the process." Finally, shinobi from the village started to show to the scene of the wreckage, looking at Joshin and Seika. "HALT!!! Both of you come to the Kumogakure's police station at this moment, if you do not comply we will detain you two using violent methods, please comply with our terms." A ninja of Kumo said as soon other ninja started flocking over to the area of conflict. "Shit, well Seika looks like we got to go with them or else they'll use violent means. We don't want that now do we." Throughout this whole situation Joshin was toying with Seika, his emotions mainly. Although seemingly joking around with Seika's emotions, Joshin was not underestimating him, keeping an eye on him. Swarming the area, Kumo nin natives seem to come from every end possible. Many were confused by what was taking place. Clueless. The only word that could come to mind. No one could catch on to what caused Seika to action out in such a rage. And after observing the area, many were shocked to see the pile of rubble that was, Kirei and Seika's shared home. A Kumo kunoichi gasped covering her mouth before asking..."W-Where's Kirei?" The one question pounded in Seika's mind. He could practically hear his own heart pound. Every detail of his heart's rhythm rung aloud in his ear. Tears began to build in his eyes.. His pent up emotions were starting to boil over, such raw emotional power, driven by the suddenly death of his lover. As the tears began to uncontrollably fall, the ground below began to violent shake. His fists wrre clenched ever so tightly, finger digging into the palms of his hands as blood seeped through them into the rough ground. "She's..." He started, barely able to finish his sentence... "She's dead!" He completeky let out. Releasing another explosive wave onto the area. Loud shouts echoed through the area, the pain from accepting what happened sent him over the edge. It was a serious case of blind rage. Not even Seika's spiritual guide could speak to him in this moment. For his emotions had completeky taken over. Agaon, while in his blind rage, Seika generated his power to the soles of his feet; burst from the ground in a glorious bound. In all thar rage, he sped toward Joshin, relentless and practically out of mind. Seika was ready to end it here. He roared with anguish, releasing a destructive torrent of fire upon Joshin. And while he advanced, the mountain he once stood on, began to slowly move in his direction. As the raging torrent of fire roared from Seika, Joshin did nothing but smile as he weaved hand signs. Soon after he placed his palm out, on it was a formula and as the fire made contact with Joshin's hand it was absorbed into it. "Well, I think its time for me to stop fooling around and get a bit serious." With those words, Joshin's chakra exerted, causing a massive wave of wind to burst out from his position and into the surrounding area, knocking things down and blowing them away. Even some of the ninjas were blow by the exertion of Joshin's chakra. Being in midair, unless he acted upon the powerful blast of wind coming his way, Seika would surely be knocked out of the air which would send him flying back. "You think that's going to help you?" Seika growled as he continued to rocket himself toward Joshin. Speeding up his movement, Seika began to spin. And from that rotation, massive wind currents began to shell his body while becoming larger and more destructive. It was then that Seika's body was entirely encased in the power of his wind manipulation. From the massive currents built by his movement, Seuoa was able to passed through Joshin's wind ever so easily. After gliding through, Seika continued to spin until reaching Joshin; just a few feet away. Using those established wind currents, Seika suddenly halted his movement, directing all the power to the palm of his hands; and then, with a loud roar, he unleashed the full cutting force of those wind currents at Joshin. "That's a problem." Joshin watched as he saw Seika manipulate the winds to his liking, spinning in place as he gathered the wind up. Building up his chakra, Joshin emitted a huge amount of chakra that caused some surrounding cloud shinobi to run in fear of his immense chakra. As the winds then charged towards him, Joshin smiled as they hit him dead on, at least that't what it would look like. "Man, the oldest skill in the shinobi world, substitution." Joshin replaced himself with a large rock that was unearthed from Seika's stomp earlier. Standing on the ground now, he released chakra from his feet into the ground and jumped back into the air. "Wanna try that again?" Instead of retaliating with a smug remark, Seika instead replied with a non verbal roar; spewing blazing flames from his mouth. Angered even further by Joshin teasing, Seika has reached his point of no return. Now utterly determined to kill Joshin with no remorse whatsoever. Seika clasped his hands in pray, emitting the force of his chakra into the field yet again. However, this time, the force of his chakra would in turn conjure and brew massive wind currents shifting the area from dangerous to downright catastrophic. Tornados began to form, gaining in speed and strength as they spun. In one diagonal swipe, Seika sent a massive blade of pure wind directly into the mountain side; completely cutting it in half. "You think this is a game!" Seika shouted as quickly raised his hands which now point in the direction of the mountain. Turning his palms to face that area, Seika quickly clenched his fists and then pointed them at Joshin as if he were striking. Suddenly, the entire mountain started to tremble, the piece of it that was cut by Seika become dislodged from it's lower half and speed it's way toward the evil Jashinist. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....THATS A HUGE CHUNK OF MOUNTAIN!!!" Joshin screamed as the mountain came toward him with suck speed that if it hit him, he wouldn't die but he'd really feel the attack. A spark then came from Joshin's feet, lightning to be exact as another spark of lightning occurred. Then his whole body was engulfed in lightning as his hair curled up from the intensity of the technique. Dashing towards the mountain with blinding speeds, he went right to the middle of the massive piece of earth as he punched straight through it, using his full strength. He went straight through it, releasing large sparks of lightning that would tear through the mountain, Joshin would uses Skywalk to launch himself further into the flying piece of earth as with every launch, he released a wave of lightning that tore through the rock until he got to the end. The large chunk of earth would crumble into smaller chunks, but they were large enough to cause significant damage as they rained down upon the village, destroying whole neighborhoods. Joshin stood in the sky looking at Seika as he descended down to his level. Pulling out his sword he would say, "Time I launch an attack." Joshin dashed towards Seika slashing towards him before he got to him, releasing several crescents of wind that barreled towards Seika. The Eye of the Storm Seika roared yet again, releasing his chakra onto the physical realm once more. Such power from his chakra had complete dissolved Joshin's cutting crescents. Staring menacing at his target, Seika proceed to blindly breath fires in any and all directions. But then... Suddenly Seika was snapped into his own subconscious. And within the depths of his mind, sat none other than that legendary figure of shinobi; The Sage of Six Paths. The pacifistic man bore a grim look on his visage, showcasing his massive displeasure from his so called successor. ---- Seika's eyes flung open, appearing in an alternate plane that was his subconscious. The eyes of predecessor and successor stared heavily into one another, Seikas was noticeably more lifeless as his emotions and rage clouded his mind. There were a few more moments of silence before Hagoromo spoke. "You cannot continue to do this...." He started, soon being cut off be Seika. . "Doing what exactly? He mercilessly killed Kirei... And made her death out of a joke.. The one person I've ever actually loved since my brother's death. Is dead now! I can't sit by and just let this pass...." "I'm not telling you to let him go... But look at what you doing Seika! You're destroying your home! The only place that you were accepted since your exile from Konohagakure." The elder retorted. Seika's eyes widened even more... Images of the Kumogakure village appeared on the white walls of his mind. Ruined lands, broken mountains, brewing natural disasters. These things were cause because of Seika's uncomfortable rage. "You've become a great man, Seika. You had finally achieved my blessing. You are not my replica, but you've become a man that we both can be proud of. The times of me helping you are over. Everything you need, you already have. Use it to bring about peace. Rid this world from those to do evil. For that it who you are... The Protector." Hagoromo's words of encouragement struck Seika. The storm that clogged his mind was beginning to fade away. "Accept what has happened. Kirei is gone. Use her death as inspiration to cleanse this world of evil. And in turn establish Peace and Love. For that is your mission, and my last piece of advice to you. And now, what you do from here up until the end, is your decision. For you are.. The reincarnated Six Paths." ---- The wind ceased howling, the crackled red sky and rolls of malicious thunder suddenly stopped. The building tornado cleared and Seika was seen floating in air with his arms outstretched. His palms faced Joshin, revealing the sun and moon tattoos. Seika's eyes shined a brilliant white, matching the brief appearance of magatama that lined down his torso. And then disappear as if they were never there. Sighing heavily, Seika returned his arms to his sides; causally looking at Joshin, he stated. "Your end is near." "Yeah Yeah Yeah, know how many times I've heard that same line. "Your End is Near." It gets old after hearing it over and over again. Usually it ends up with my end not being near." Joshin's eyes then changed, going from normal looking to the famed purple eye with the addition of tomes. Joshin would then summon two snakes from as the went into his legs. Holding one of his arms outwards towards Seika, he would rapidly fire hundreds of chakra receivers at Seika, all imbued with his [[Will Materialisation|will. If even one of these receivers made contact with Seika's skin he would be heavily influenced by the will of Joshin.